The value of locking a wheeled vehicle to prevent theft, such as that of a bicycle, motorcycle, or carriage is well understood. However, several problems exist with various locking devices heretofore proposed. First, most devices are cumbersome and must be carried by a rider when not in use. Also, various devices have offered frame locks, with which a bicycle frame, for example, is locked to some stationary object, but the wheels are still subject to theft. A device which does not prevent wheel rotation also has very little value. Other desirable features not typically offered include light weight and aesthetic appeal. The present apparatus provides for locking a wheel by passage of a lock pin through the spokes, inside the wheel diameter. The apparatus is bolted to opposing forks in a permanent fashion. The apparatus requires only that a rider carry a key for operation. The apparatus is fashionably designed, lightweight, and unobtrusive.